The Game
Structure, Rules, and Signups The Structure First off, thank you for reading this far. If you have not read this far and instead have just skimmed, I don’t blame you because there is way too much information in this topic anyway. Just make sure you get familiar with all the terms before we start. Now, this RP will be run in a series of Chapters, made by me and you! Yes, you, the player, will be able to submit your own chapter if you do so desire. Each chapter will be a new topic, and if enough people show interest, I would like to eventually move to having two chapter going on at once. However, this can get hectic, so I will only move onto this if enough people are able to commit. At the time of this fourth discussion topic being written up, we have just completed Chapter 2 and have just started Chapter 3, run by myself. Chapter 4 ideally is going to be run by our very own Somnambulistic, and the rest of the chapters planned are still up for grabs (although others have shown interest in running some). For those who are interested in running an arc, just hit me with an email that includes the arc name, where it will take place, the details of what is going on and the events, all that jazz. My contact information will be included at the end of the topic. The Rules 1.) Don’t be evil, as Google puts it. Don’t be a jerk to other RPers or argue in the discussion topic. If you really must debate, do it in private rather than where everybody can see. 2.) I will be the final judge in anything that is going on. If you need clarification on anything or have a question, I will be more than happy to answer. However, I am also the one that deems if you are undergoing bad behavior or not, and my last word goes. 3.) Do not just up and disappear from the RP if you can help it. I know I am guilty of it, and I know it throws a wrench in things, so please give notice if you need to leave for whatever reason or you will be on vacation. The big thing to remember is this is only an RP. I completely understand if you have real life priorities, if you have a lot of work in a week, or if you simply just do not feel like writing for a while. Just let us know and we can work something out. 4.) Do not control another player’s character, auto hit a player, or do anything that is in the realm of cheesing. It takes the fun out of things, makes you look like a jerk, and makes me have to intervene and say something. Let’s just try to avoid this altogether. 5.) I am extremely open to new concepts and character ideas. Seriously, one of my original character ideas for this thing was a giant zombie teddy bear and there are going to be full-grown whales with wings called blubberflies floating around in the sky. That being said, if you really are unsure about something, I’d rather you ask me before going through with it, either via email, AIM, or PM. Odds are I’ll say yes, but just in case. 6.) Have fun with it! It’s an RP, you’re meant to be wacky, so enjoy yourself! The Signup Name: Nicknames welcome. Age: It’s only a number. Gender: Male. Female. Gelatinous cube. Race: Anything goes. Magic: List what school of magic your character knows, if any. Elementals, list your elements. Appearance: This is where you tell us how ugly your character is. Personality: This is where you tell us why everyone hates your character. Skills and Abilities: List what your character is good at, what techniques he knows, any special weapons he may have, and so on. Background: Few paragraphs detailing your character’s background. A writing sample will also be accepted. Familiar (For All that Apply): If you’re a Djinni, describe your Life Contract here. Have any animal familiars? List them here. Those who go above and beyond may want to name and give a personality to the spirit that possesses their Elemental. Misc. (Optional): If there’s anything you want to make known that doesn’t fit in the above categories, put it here. There is no limit to how many characters you may sign up as. If you want to play as a band of thieves or a wizard that rides solo, that is entirely up to you. However, only create a large number of characters if you can handle it. If I see you are struggling, I may ask you to drop a character or two. Next: The Story So FarCategory:Intro